


Beast of Magic

by Rhodeswesterfeld



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, No more rewrites - promise, Self-Discovery, Tags will be update when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodeswesterfeld/pseuds/Rhodeswesterfeld
Summary: Despite her pureblood heritage, Valere was born with both the ability to use magic and the Echo. The Garlean Empire slaughtered her village after discovering her existence. Those behind the attack thought her dead but, instead, she was spirited away to Eorzea under the disguise of a young Hyur girl. In time, she became a Warrior of Light with none suspecting her true origins. Now, her secret has been revealed to the deadliest of her enemies and he has taken her captive.





	1. The eye hidden beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenos discovers something unexpected about the Warrior of Light.

Valere reappeared in a flash of light. Her body ached, every part of her yet tensed from battling the primal and the prince possessing it, as her senses adjusted from being teleported back to the Royal Menagerie. Exhaustion clawed its way inside of her in the absence of her strength.

Shaking hands became fists as she watched Zenos yae Galvus stir from where he landed.

She watched his movements closely. He grabbed the hilt of his katana which forced Valere to remember that her own weapon had regrettably shattered during their fight. The rod often aided in channeling what remained of her magic when weakened to this point. Otherwise, her casting would have unpredictable results without a tool to direct the spell.

Zenos gasped before coughing up blood. Valere frowned. Could he truly be that wounded? She considered ripping the sword from his hands and use it to end him when the prince focused on her. His eyes narrowed sharply. Was that confusion flickering in them?

“You are a Garlean of pureblood?”

A heartbeat passed before she realized what he asked. One of her hands reached upwards, fingers trembling as she felt for her headband. Coldness surged through her when she confirmed its absence. Quickly, she moved her hand to cover her third eye, not certain if she felt shame or horror that it was Zenos, of all possible people, to discover this secret.

Any thoughts of finishing him off and then finding something to conceal her true heritage vanished as both of them heard approaching footfall. Her friends and allies? Or Imperial reinforcements? Fear and panic caused Valere to hesitate.

Zenos seized the opportunity. He rushed forward before she could react to his sudden movements. The last thing Valere remembered was Zenos’ fist raised high as he brought it down onto her head.

* * *

 

The prince lifted the unconscious warrior into his arms while keeping hold of his sword.

Zenos quickly retreated with his prize into one of the corridors that ran beneath the gardens. It led to a storage area where food had been kept for the creatures that once inhabited the menagerie. A seemingly dead end and not suitable for a barricade. He knew better. A hidden passageway, one of many built throughout the palace, could be accessed from there.

There were no signs of pursuit by the time Zenos found and opened the hidden passage. Seeking to keep his advantage, the prince cautiously entered the darkness with his captive. He managed to navigate the passage despite its darkness and eventual incline.

Zenos briefly wondered if the warrior possessed the same kind of spatial recognition as another pureblood. Could she make her way through such conditions without the aid of her senses or flame to light the way? He tightened his hold, clutching her to his chest, as more questions raced through his thoughts.

The prince lost track of time when he finally reached the exit.

He paused once outside and knelt down, carefully setting down both his weapon and the warrior. Zenos ripped long strips from the cloth he wore around his waist. Then, he wrapped the strips around her forehead until it masked her third eye. The makeshift headband would suffice until he could obtain something better to hide her secret.  

Zenos smirked as his mind finally digested his newfound knowledge.

The famed Warrior of Light, beloved champion of savages, had been a pureblood Garlean all along. One who possessed not only the Echo but could use magic. He witnessed firsthand her skill and power in the arts of a black magic. It certainly wasn’t artificial. 

How wasteful that he had used the Lalafell to create the Resonant. No matter. Zenos had copies of mal Asina’s research back in Garlemald. With the warrior, he could redesign the Resonant to its fullest potential.

“Hmm.” He picked up the woman and his weapon. “Interesting. My…friend, how you have changed everything.”

Zenos carried the Warrior of Light away from Ala Mhigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a returning reader, please know that I'm deeply grateful you've returned to this fanfic. If you're new, welcome! 
> 
> When I originally wrote the one-shot that inspired this fanfic, I rushed into things. Combined with being required as a caregiver (which left me little time to actually focus on what I wrote), I never felt the previous versions of my fanfic were decent enough. Things have changed and now I have more time to put better effort into my fanfic. 
> 
> I hope you stay tuned for Valere's journey. And Zenos', as well. ^ ^


	2. Castrum Abania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenos' escape from Eorzea continues.

Zenos reached Castrum Abania within a few hours despite traveling on foot. He stabbed his sword into the ground and knelt, dropping his captive onto the ground beside him. The warrior was beginning to stir again, as she did a couple of hours into their escape, but Zenos saw no reason now to strike her head a third time and keep her unconscious. He knew the castrum would have restraints that even a pureblood could not break.

He glanced at the warrior’s upper back again. Reaching out, he gently traced the mark there. Something told him that it wasn’t just an ordinary tattoo. He couldn’t recall any other Eorzean with the same design and he only recently discovered that the warrior possessed it. Another question she would have to answer, in due time.

The prince shifted his focus back to the castrum. It appeared the Resistance left only a skeleton crew to hold down the fallen Garlean base. Spiriting away the warrior must have caused enough confusion in Ala Mhigo that reinforcements had yet to be dispatched to the castrum. Or the Eorzeans had poor foresight when it came to keeping locations out of Imperial control. Either way, Zenos wouldn’t deny the opportunity when it presented itself.

He picked up the warrior and rose to his feet. Zenos adjusted her so that he held the woman between his left arm and his waist as if she was his sword revolver. That allowed his right arm to be unburdened and able to wield the Ame no Habaki freely. The prince had entertained the idea of throwing her over a shoulder but his armor made things rather difficult to try. Satisfied, Zenos started for the castrum at a bold pace, not bothering to hide his presence in order to lure out the soldiers within.

* * *

Wheioeya had seen Zenos yae Galvus once before when the legatus attacked Rhalgr’s Reach. While he had not seen the man’s face, he recognized the armor. And he knew well the tales from Doma and how ruthless Zenos was in combat. However, it was not fear that made the Roegadyn hide instead of joining his comrades in preparing to confront the Garlean. Wheioeya had keen enough eyesight to notice that Zenos carried someone at his side. So the Roegadyn used a small looking glass he possessed to get a better look. He had never spoken to the Warrior of Light but he saw her enough times in passing to know her by appearance.

Rage and hate filled Wheioeya as he heard Zenos make quick work of his comrades, killing each one by one. Clutching his fists, the Roegadyn peered from his hiding spot to watch the Garlean head towards an area where remnants of magitek had been stored. When it seemed Zenos wasn’t focused on searching for survivors, the Roegadyn began shadowing the man’s path by a good distance.

Wheioeya took another hiding spot that allowed him to watch Zenos enter the area and set the Warrior of Light on the floor beside the machinery. Then, the Garlean turned and left to explore nearby rooms. Daring the risk, Wheioeya hurried as silently as he could to the unconscious woman. He barely knelt at her side before he heard heavy footsteps coming near. Wheioeya briefly closed his eyes in a prayer before taking the Warrior’s linkpearl. The Roegadyn activated it just as Zenos came into view.

“Zenos is at Castrum Abania!” Wheioeya shouted over the man who answered the call. “He has the Warrior-.”

* * *

“ _Bhaldthota!” Valere shrieked as she hurried towards the Roegadyn._

_Her childhood friend responded by throwing herself out of the way. An imperial blade sliced through empty air where the Sea Wolf’s neck had been a moment before. Too intent for his first target, the Garlean soldier left himself open when Valere swung her rod into his helm-concealed face._ _Bhaldthota, already on her feet again, pivoted on her heel and charged at her would-be killer while he stumbled backwards. Her battle axe raised high, the Roegadyn brought it down onto his skull._

_“My thanks,” Bhaldthota smirked and wrenched her weapon free from the dead soldier._

_“Watch your back.” Valere chided her._

_“Is that not why I keep you around?” The Roegadyn chuckled before moving onto the next foeman who dared to face her._

_Valere chanced a glance upwards. Dalamud hung low in the sky above the Carteneau Flats. The sounds of battle disappeared as a heartbeat echoed through her ears. She blinked, startled to see that the descending moon was no longer a fiery hue._ _It now shined white-blue and appeared considerably smaller in size._ _No, that couldn’t be right. Valere blinked as she struggled to remember. Papalymo’s face surfaced in her mind as cold fear surged through her at the realization._

_The cocoon of light shattered. A roar that didn’t belong to Bahamut came from the creature within. Valere watched as Shinryu uncoiled and stretched itself out in the skies above Carteneau. The dragon focused on her and she heard his voice whisper dark words._

_“_ **_An ending to mark a new beginning!_ ** _”_

* * *

 

Valere screamed as she regained consciousness. Her heart raced, her head throbbed, and her mind was clouded, still gripped by the nightmare. Instinctively, she struggled against the unfamiliar weights that restricted her wrists and ankles. She only calmed down a degree after exhausting herself out.

“Those restraints were designed to withstand even a Garlean’s strength.”

Valere looked up sharply, half expecting to see Shinryu, but it was only Zenos. He knelt with his back to her, fiddling with one of the flying magitek that she previously witnessed Fordola use for escape. Was he trying to prepare it for the same purpose? Despite herself, Valere almost laughed at the idea of Zenos, while clad in full armor, attempting to fit in the pilot’s seat of the magitek. She decided to ignore the prince and test the restraints again. They held firm. Valere refused to let that deter her from sitting up as best as her imprisoned form would allow. Wiping away tears, she tried assessing her current surroundings.

The chamber they were in was large and appeared to be unfinished, if she judged correctly by the raising cranes along the open ceiling’s edges. Different types of magitek were scattered around the one Zenos was fixated on. Valere shifted and glanced over her shoulder, inhaling sharply at what she saw behind her.

A Roegadyn in resistance gear laid in a pool of blood several fulms away, the crushed remains of a linkpearl beside him.

Valere’s stomach twisted in guilt. Had the soldier been alone or were there others nearby? Did Zenos murder them as well? She reached towards her ear and realized her own linkpearl was missing. Zenos must have removed it when he took her. Or…she glanced at the Roegadyn before turning away. A small part of her hoped the soldier had managed to call for help.

Then, she heard it. The sound of an airship engine nearby. Zenos rose to his feet, listening before tilting his head skywards. Valere followed his action and, for a moment, she fooled herself into thinking she would see the Enterprise fly overhead.

Instead, an Imperial airship passed over the open ceiling as it circled to land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are caught up with the latest MSQ plot, this chapter is sort of a nod to what happens in it. 
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in seeing what Valere looks like as an in-game model, I posted a couple screenshots from a character creation on my Tumblr (Rhodeswesterfeld.tumblr.com). I can get away with a lot more character description in my fanfic, but that's kind of how I see her appearance wise if I ever get to play ffxiv.


	3. Confirmation and suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valere's allies learn of her fate after the battle of Ala Mhigo.

Lyse watched the horizon brighten as a third day approached since Ala Mhigo’s liberation from Garlean rule. Again, she ran her thumb slowly along the inner side of Valere’s headband. Like repeated times before, she avoided touching the sizable indentation in the middle of the leather.

Many Ala Mhigans were beginning to fear, even dread, that their hard-earned victory was nothing but a momentary win against the Empire. At this point, Lyse couldn’t blame anyone for such thought. They lacked the body of the viceroy, if he did perish, and the Warrior of Light had disappeared as well.

Rumors rose in wake of these absences.

Perhaps Zenos had fled and Valere decided to pursue her foe alone. Or the Garlean prince killed or captured the famed hero. Others, notably the veterans of Carteneau, thought both might have been sent away by magic, as Valere and the other four Warriors of Light were by Louisoix years ago, after the primal disappeared from the skies above the palace.

Lyse glared at the headband. She discovered it among the flowers in the Royal Menagerie, a physical sign that Valere had at least been there. The outer metal design of the accessory’s appearance cleverly hid its potential purpose, leaving no reason for anyone to suspect that the Warrior of Light might be concealing something when wearing it.

‘ _Stop it._ ’ Lyse snapped at herself. ‘ _This is why I always left the thinking to Papalymo. He wouldn’t jump to any conclusion that Valere might be a pureblood._ ’

Still, Lyse found herself unable to stifle her growing suspicions. She had never seen Valere without the headband. ‘ _Fine. Let’s say that Valere happens to be a pureblood. I still trust her, given all that we’ve been through and what she’s done for Eorzea. But…why would…well, why wouldn’t she hide being a Garlean if she is one._ ’

“ ** _Lyse._** ” Thancred’s voice rang through her linkpearl.  

Lyse pressed a finger to her ear. “Yes?”

“ ** _Cid checked the data logs that he found in Castrum Abania. The message he received from Valere’s linkpearl is true. Zenos is alive and he has her._** ”

Lyse tightened her grip on the headband. “Thancred, did you see the data logs for yourself?”

“ ** _I watched the footage. Valere was tied up but she is clearly alive._** ”

“Was there anything on her forehead?” Lyse questioned.

“ ** _What?_** ”

“Just answer!” She pressed.

There was a small silence before she heard Thancred’s voice again. “ ** _Her forehead is wrapped up in cloth or something. It’s hard to see on the data logs._** ”

“Thancred, ask Cid to come to Ala Mhigo as soon as he can manage. There’s something I need to show him.”

Lyse cut the connection before Thancred had a chance to inquire. She tucked Valere’s headband into her sleeve for safekeeping. Then, she set off to summon the leaders of the Eorzean alliance, Ishgard, Doma, and the Resistance. While she planned to keep her suspicions a secret, they needed to know about Valere’s situation. Wait…

“Thancred?” Lyse tapped her Linkpearl. “Could you tell me what else the data logs showed and where Valere might be now?”

* * *

Lyse felt utterly exhausted when the meeting came to an end hours later.

A good portion of the discussion lingered on how to keep chaos from erupting throughout Eorzea once the grave news of Valere’s capture got out. Everyone agreed it was a matter of time before that happened too. However, what no one could agree on was how to get Valere back safely.

While it surprised many that Zenos hadn’t killed the warrior, none doubted that he was taking her to Garlemald as his prisoner. Alphinaud offered to go as an Eorzean ambassador to the Empire. So Valere might have one ally at hand in hostile territory. But no plans were settled on, as it was decided to wait until the Garleans sent word of any demands.

A familiar face waited for Lyse as she exited from the tent.

Arenvald nodded at her, offering a small smile. “Lyse, Cid sent word to me since you were in the meeting. He said he would be arriving within a bell but asked if I could bring you to where he’ll land his airship.”

Lyse smiled. This was likely the best news she’d hear all day. “Of course. Lead the way, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short. It, and at least two more, will be the last chapters to feature content from the original versions of this fanfic. After that, I get to continue the plot beyond what I did get to write. ^ ^ Looking forward to having Zenos and Valere explore her origins as a Garlean mage and other hidden truths waiting for them in Garlemald.
> 
> [8/27/18]  
> I posted a small preview of the next chapter on my Tumblr. Search for 'Rhodeswesterfeld' on Tumblr to check it out! You can also see pictures of what Valere and Bhalthota look like on my blog, too.


	4. Where answers might be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Garleans argue and Arenvald comes up with a good idea. [Really am bad at summaries for short chapters.]

“How often must I repeat this, Garlond? Frumentarium alone would have discovered if Valere was actually a pureblood Garlean. Van Baelsar had been keen on finding out about her and if there was anything or anyone he could use against her before his demise.” Nero tol Scaeva snorted as he folded his arms. “The best of the Empire’s spies couldn’t dig up anything else besides her first name.”

“Because there had been an enchantment cloaking people’s memories about Valere until after Ultima was defeated!” Cid argued. “Otherwise, Gaius surely would’ve recognized her from their previous encounters before the Calamity. Bloody hells, Nero, he even shot her in the back once during one of her missions to retrieve plans needed to stop Nael van Darnus.”

Lyse jumped into the conversation before either Garlean could continue. “Enough! Both of you’ve been arguing for nearly a bell. This bickering isn’t going to make the answers we seek appear. Or help us figure out how to save Valere.”

The men spared her a mere glance but remained silent. Lyse closed her eyes, breathing in and out, before she pulled Valere’s headband from her sleeve. She offered it to Cid for examination. The engineer instantly focused his observation to the inner leather, where the indentation was.

“I know seeing an odd hole on her headband isn’t enough to prove what race our friend actually is. But think about it. Why else would Zenos risk fleeing with her alive instead of outright killing her?” Lyse challenged them. “I listened to first-hand stories when I was in Doma. I know what Zenos did there. I even fought him myself at Rhalgr’s Reach and lost. He only needed to kill Valere and Eorzea would’ve lost regardless of how many Imperials we defeated.”

“There might be a way to find these answers.” Arenvald spoke up for the first time since he brought Lyse to the secluded area where Cid had landed his airship.

Lyse turned towards him, half-guilty that she had nearly forgotten his presence thanks to Nero and Cid’s argument. She cleared her throat. “What do you purpose?”

“I remember Valere and the other Warriors of Light before the Calamity. Valere and Bhaldthota Doenkoenwyn claimed to hail from Limsa Lominsa. They were childhood friends who set out together to become adventurers. If we find Bhaldthota’s father, Doenkoen…he might know more about Valere than we do.”

Lyse blinked as hope surged through her. “Arenvald, that’s brilliant! It could work.”

“I will find Doenkoen.” Arenvald promised. “I wish to help Ala Mhigo but our homeland needs you more than me right now, Lyse. And my absence will go slightly more unnoticed, too.”

Cid handed the headband back to Lyse before tugging at his beard in thought. “I think you’re right, Lyse. There had to be a major reason for Zenos to take her captive and withdraw. Contrary to popular belief, there were purebloods who were born with the ability to use magic.”

“That is rare, Garlond. Extremely rare.” Nero frowned. “Only a handful of Garlean mages existed throughout the known history of our homeland. None lived in recent memory, if I recall correctly.”

“Think about it, Nero.” Cid urged. “The possibility is terrifying. A warrior of light who happens to not only be a pureblooded Garlean but one who was born with both magic and the Echo. It’d make perfect sense why Zenos would steal Valere and scurry back to Garlemald if he discovered that she possessed a Third Eye.”

“Bloody madness.”

Lyse sighed before nodding to Arenvald. “Please, find out what you can. I doubt that I can bring this up to the Alliance yet. We need more proof than me guessing because I found something off about Valere’s headband.”

Lyse prayed silently to the Twelve that this Doenkoen was found before the Garlean empire made its move.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is another short chapter. This of it as a prelude to future events regarding the Eorzean side of my fanfic's plot. But, yay, I get to refocus on Zenos and Valere for a few chapters!


	5. A glimpse into her past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence finally breaks between the prince and the warrior as they near Garlemald.

Zenos ignored the urge to close his eyes and sleep off the heaviness settling in his limbs. Instead, he kept himself focused by studying his captive. He could easily tell that the weight of his stare was preventing her from relaxing in his presence. She refused to acknowledge him since he carried her unwillingly onboard the airship.

The prince tried to recall what he read from van Baelsar’s reports about the warrior. The legatus of the XIVth had always been meticulous when it came to knowing who opposed him when it came to war. Yet, Zenos could not remember any information about this woman aside from who she allied with and her name.

Valere.

It baffled Zenos that she hadn’t bothered to choose a more Eorzean alias for herself. Not as popular as the name Valeria, Valere was still a Garlean name. ‘ _To be strong,_ ’ he mused. ‘ _Fitting for such a woman._ ’

The warrior shifted, attempting to sit up straight from slumping against the wall he placed her next to, and glared at him with dark brown eyes. She huffed before testing her restraints again. He idly wondered what she might do if they didn’t hold firm.

“It is pleasing that you do not disappoint.” Zenos smirked. “Those who become timid when taken prisoner are very poor sport.”

“I wonder if Varis will allow you to enjoy any sport once you face him in the aftermath of losing Doma and Ala Mhigo.” Valere snapped.

Zenos shrugged. “Stealing you is a boon that my honored father cannot overlook. Reclaiming lost Garlean territories and conquering new ones will be less difficult without the champion of Eorzea there to aid any resistance.”

He chuckled at the dark look she gave him.

“What happened to ‘ _Garlemald be damned_ ’?” She inquired. “You went against the Empire’s will and possessed a primal.”

Zenos lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug. “I am still the crown-prince. My father requires me until he finds another heir apparent that suits his legacy. Besides, it’s more convenient for my purposes to keep you in Garlemald since the motherland is hostile territory to your allies.”

There was a guarded, fearful look in Valere’s eyes. Zenos felt his Resonant activate and heard a heartbeat before pain exploded within his mind.

…

_The first thing Zenos saw was a brilliant display of blue and violet lights against the night sky. It took him a moment to recognize them for the aurora borealis that often appeared over Ilsabard during harsh winters. They provided enough glow for him to see that he stood outside of a small village._ _Then, something made him turn and notice an Aurora-class airship swiftly approaching. A horn blasted from within the village. It blasted again. If there was a third blast, the sound was drowned out as the airship’s canons fired. Screams erupted as the village was set ablaze._ _The airship landed and soldiers began pouring out to deal with any who survived the initial attack._

_The sudden firelight allowed Zenos to see that most of the villagers were pureblood Garleans. A handful of those who escaped their burning homes fled in the opposite direction from the soldiers. However, some of the village men charged with weapons in hand._ _A trio of women joined the men, seemingly weaponless until each woman cast a spell against their foe._

_Zenos heard a girl’s scream. He looked over his shoulder to see a child fighting against the old woman who was trying to drag her away from the battle. He recognized the child was a young Valere when she broke free of the woman’s grasp and ran towards the mages._

_“Mommy!” She shrieked._

_One of the trio looked back in horror. “Valere, run!”_

_The girl heeded not even as the soldiers opened fire. Valere’s mother threw herself upon her child, using her body to block potential bullets as her fellow mages summoned magical barriers. The village men beyond the protection fell easily._ _“Apollonia, they’re here for her.” One of the mages shouted at Valere’s mother. “They know she has the Echo. Take your daughter and go!”_

_Apollonia reached out a hand towards her fellow mages, her fingers curling into a fist before she brought her hand quickly against her heart. Zenos could see the tears in her eyes as she picked up Valere and ran. The old woman who originally tried taking the girl to safety joined the fleeing pair._

_“Do not let the beastman escape!” A nearly forgotten voice muffled by a helm ordered above the gunfire._ _Zenos turned back, searching the imperial soldiers until he saw their commanding legatus. Surprise ran through him at the familiarity of the man’s armor before everything ended in a flash of light._

…

“What did you see?” Valere’s voice helped Zenos return to the present.

He gave a soft hiss as the pain ebbed from his mind. “So this is part of the Echo’s power. Tell me, hero, do you know who the legatus was that attacked your village when you were a child?”

Zenos expected the silence that answered him. Valere’s eyes were narrow and watchful as if she was trying to determine how best to avoid saying anything that gave him any more information than the vision did. He rose to his feet and closed the distance between them, kneeling down in front of her before taking hold of her chin.

“His name was Argalus yae Galvus. Born the third son of Solus zos Galvus, he disappeared twenty years ago.” Zenos couldn’t help but smile when he saw fear flicker within Valere’s eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/13/18 
> 
> So, I got a copy of the first lorebook and Solus' information was updated in regards to his firstborn son. Based on that and in-game/short story content provided for ffxiv, I've decided to edit this chapter. 
> 
> Argalus remains the fictional third son of Solus in my fanfic. However, he's no longer Varis' father or Zenos' grandfather. I can only speculate until it's spelled out in canon, but I believe SE (or at least the localization team) is trying to provide hints that Varis is the firstborn's son. 
> 
> Anyway, this actually works out well for my overall plot. Now I have a stronger motive for Argalus than before regarding his attack on Valere's village.


	6. Home away from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in Garlemald, but not where Valere thinks.

Zenos had left soon after telling her that startling revelation. Long minutes, or perhaps even hours, passed. It was hard to judge time in her current condition. Valere gave up on watching the door. She leaned her head against the wall, listening to the rumble of an engine that echoed through the airship. She tried making sense of everything despite the pounding headache she still possessed from Zenos’ assault in Ala Mhigo.  _Argalus_. Finally, the name of the man who took everything from her life before Eorzea.

Something nagged at her mind about Argalus and that fateful night. Why did a Garlean prince undertake the mission to kill her? There had been other legati who served the empire, each suitable for the task. Each more disposable than an heir to the empire.

Valere grimaced as sudden, sharp pain caused her skull to throb. She reached up and rubbed at her temples, barely managing due to the manacles. Her fingertips brushed against cloth. Confused, she felt across her forehead and discovered the material had extra padding around her third eye, concealing the organ enough so it was not notable.

She had to assume that Zenos placed it on her. But…why?

Valere let out a frustrated sigh. It was cruel luck that Zenos discovered her true heritage at the worst possible moment. Her own hesitation was to blame for failing to kill him and be taken captive.

Did her friends and allies know where she’d be taken? Did that poor Roegadyn soldier manage to get a call off her linkpearl? How would she escape this mess? What would happen to her after the airship reached Garlemald?

Too many questions. Too many possible answers.

Valere jerked her head towards the door as it opened. Zenos entered, approaching her instead of taking a seat. She regarded him warily as he removed the manacles around her ankles.

“I trust that you are capable of walking on your own.” He mused. “Unless, you are willing to put aside your pride and let me carry you again?”

She answered him by getting to her feet. The airship must have reached its destination. Valere didn’t quite know what to expect in Garlemald. But she would not endure its citizens seeing her both restrained and carried by Zenos. The prince smirked, seemingly pleased by her choice. He produced a chain and attached it to the manacles on her wrists. “Welcome home, hero.”

* * *

Bitter winds swept inwards as the airship’s ramp was lowered. Valere inhaled sharply, shuddering at the harsh cold. Having lost the overcoat of her gear along with her rod during the fight with Shinryu, she remained in battle-tattered clothing unsuited for such a climate.

Zenos eyed her momentarily before starting down the ramp. Valere decided to follow close to prevent the chain from becoming taut, lacking any desire to find out if her captor would jerk it if she resisted or fell  behind.

Zenos’ larger form provided some shielding from the winds. She shivered again, pain briefly flaring up within her head, and she forced herself to concentrate on taking careful steps as dizziness washed over her. When the feeling passed, she looked around.

Surprisingly, only a few soldiers stood at attention around the landing zone. Each saluted the prince but she noticed their masked faces focusing on her as they passed. She feared they saw her third eye until she remembered the cloth concealing it. It was the Warrior of Light these soldiers saw. Not a Garlean woman. Still, Valere wondered how long she could avoid anyone else discovering her secret now that she was in the heart of imperial territory.

Valere frowned, realizing there was a lack of anything to indicate she was in a major city. A wilderness of snow surrounded them. She only noticed that Zenos was leading her towards a villa after she peeked around him, his form blocking the structure from sight as she walked behind him.

“This is Garlemald?” Valere dared to break the silence, forcing herself to raise her voice over the wind.

Zenos turned his head for a brief moment, clearly amused by her confusion. “All members of the royal family possess their own villas outside of the city, even if most prefer living in the imperial palace. My own is not designed to hold a prisoner of your standard but it has less prying eyes and ears.”

Valere considered things before silently agreeing with his choice. This might not improve her chances of escaping, but she couldn’t deny that she’d rather stay with an enemy she knew instead of being surrounded by countless others she didn’t. The isolation could aid in hiding her secret, too, for a while longer.

She was grateful when they entered the villa. She closed her eyes as the inside warmth began to chase away the iciness from her flesh and bones. However, the relief was short-lived because of exhaustion and pain from her injuries. Valere blinked rapidly, trying to keep awake as her legs gave out under her weight and she collapsed.

* * *

Zenos spun around, jerking the chain upwards before the warrior hit the ground. He narrowed his eyes at her unconscious form before gathering her into his arms. It was possible that her injuries were worse than he first thought. Or she was simply exhausted.

“Has the medicus I sent for arrived?” He questioned the vilicus.

“They received your summon but could not immediately depart from the Capital until the snowstorm passed. According to the last message, they should be here within two or three hours, my lord.” The man replied after a salute.

“Very well.” Zenos started for his chambers.

The vilicus followed after Zenos as the prince headed for his personal chambers. “Pardon me, my lord. Where do you wish your…guest to stay?”

‘ _Good question._ ’ Zenos had thought about that during the flight. As he told the warrior, his villa was not a prison. He could put her in one of the guest quarters. Or…mayhap…

There was already a blaze in the fireplace when the prince entered his chambers, providing a comfortable warmth inside. Zenos placed the warrior on his own bed. He surveyed the room, satisfied that his villa staff were not as incompetent as the maids who oversaw his rooms at the imperial palace. The vilicus noticed as Zenos’ attention soon focused on a particular door within the prince’s chambers. “Ah. Would you prefer _that_ room to be prepared for her?”

Zenos glanced at Valere. His lips twitched upwards as he tried imagining how she would react once she discovered the purpose of that room. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pretty much carries over any previous version of the fanfic. Now I'll be exploring unwritten ground for Beast of Magic.
> 
> *Vilicus, a superintending slave over a villa. I'm borrowing things like this from the show 'Spartacus'. Not that the vilicus at Zenos' villa is a slave, but the word is meant to show occupation in my fanfic's universe.


	7. Finding Doenkoen

Arenvald glared out at the sea while reluctantly accepting that his self-appointed mission would be more difficult than anticipated. Cid graciously ferried him to Limsa Lominsa before dawn in an effort to speed along his search for Bhaldthota’s father. Now, barely a bell past noon, it felt nearly impossible to obtain any knowledge of Doenkoen or his current whereabouts. None claimed the Roe dead or gone from the area, but anyone Arenvald spoke to immediately turned unwilling to continue any conversation once he mentioned the man’s name. A few even became hostile, threatening the Scion when he persisted.

“Damn the bloody bastard to each of the seven hells.” Arenvald hissed under his breath. His patience was growing thin. Even his Echo proved little help.

“The one you seek is indeed a bloody bastard.” A voice rasped behind him.

Arenvald pivoted on his heel to face the unexpected speaker, discovering an old woman standing mere fulms away. She looked ancient and fragile, one hand shaking while the other gripped a walking staff, but he sensed a strength from her. She reminded him of an Elezen despite her ears didn’t betray such heritage. Her cloudy eyes regarded him with cold keenness.

“You know Doenkoen?” Arenvald dared to ask.

“Many do. That is why most refuse to aid a stupid boy seeking him.” The woman tilted her head. “What business do you have with him?”

Arenvald knew the old woman probably sought him out after hearing about his search. Yet, something nagged his mind. He decided to keep to his original cover story. “I knew Bhaldthota Doenkoenwyn. According to Roegadyn tradition, the surname is taken from the father’s name, no? So I seek Doenkoen in regards to her.”

He nearly flinched under the old woman’s glare when he mentioned Bhaldthota. He sensed recognition from her but also displeasure. He studied her face, unable to find any feature that she might share with Valere if they were kin, before he eyed the bandana she wore.

The old woman pounded her walking staff against the dirt when she noticed his focus on her forehead. She scoffed and lifted her staff to point out a tavern further down the way.

“Wait there.” She ordered, turning her back on him. “Speak no more until you are received by whom you seek.” 

* * *

Several bells passed since that encounter. Arenvald waited anxiously in the small tavern. He took a seat at the far end of the bar, nursing a tankard of warm ale that he wasn’t particularly inclined to drink, watching the different patrons come and go. Many Roegadyns appeared and left. None of them approached or spared him a glance. Arenvald felt his hope fading. Perhaps he should have tried following that old woman instead of heed her words.

“Is Bhaldthota safe?” A gruff voice demanded in a low tone from behind him. “Lie to me, boy, and yer neck will be snapped.”

Startled, Arenvald looked over as the Roe claimed the empty seat beside him. Doenkoen wasn’t the tallest of his kind. Yet, there was something about his eyes, dark like a sea during a storm. They sent a chill down Arenvald’s spine. Small wonder why people seemed so frightened of the man. Arenvald just knew the Roe would follow through with his threat and feel nothing nor lose sleep. “I know not her fate.” Arenvald’s blood ran cold when he saw a flicker of rage within Doenkoen’s eyes. “But Valere is not safe.”

The Roe’s face paled. He motioned to the barkeep, who filled a larger tankard and brought it over. Doenkoen lifted it and downed most of its contents. Then, he set it on the bar, clutching the tankard tightly enough that it seemed he might crush it.

Arenvald decided to take a sip of his own ale after all.

“Finis’ yer drink.” Doenkoen urged. “No more words ‘til we leave.”

Arenvald grimaced and pushed his tankard away. “I prefer to remain level headed.”

“Very well.” Doenkoen’s lips twitched upwards. He gulped down the last of his tankard. “I ‘ad ‘oped to finally receive news about one daughter but ye bring me ill tidings of another. The old crone will want to ‘ear what ye ‘ave to say. Otherwise, I fear both of our skins will be flayed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised this fanfic wasn't dead! I'm sorry that I've been slow to update on this particular wip. Also, my beta hasn't proof-read this yet. Sorry if there's bad typos.
> 
> I originally was going to have Arenvald's segment as an interlude between the last chapter and a return to Zenos' pov when the medicus arrived but...I decided to do better time-jumping. ^ ^' Thank you for following this fanfic, if you're returning to check out this next chapter.


	8. She awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valere starts to regain consciousness to her new reality.

Valere stared at the unfamiliar ceiling since she woke, focusing on it to ground herself as pain throbbed throughout her body. Every muscle was stiff and ached whenever she made the slightest movement to become more comfortable. She hated feeling trapped within her own flesh.

“Zenos?” Her voice rasped, not helped by the dryness in her throat, when she finally dared to call out for the last person she could remember.

He didn’t answer. However, the thought of him was enough for Valere to decide she needed to get up. Or attempt to. It took several tries before she managed to rise into a sitting position. Stabilizing herself on a shaking arm, she immediately noticed that strange bracelets replaced her restraints. A heartbeat passed before realization clicked and she tried casting a spell. Nothing. She focused and felt no connection to her inner reserves of magic.

Growling an old Roegadyn swear, Valere tried prying off the bracelets.  

Years ago, before Dalamud’s fall, it had been rumored that the empire discovered an Allag relic once used to subdue magic users. Even she believed it a myth since the magitek reversed engineered to replicate the object’s purpose failed whenever imperials detained a mage. But Valere recalled Unei describing bracelets similar to these during one of their conversations. Zenos must have obtained the original relic to restrict her magic. She sighed when it became clear the bracelets wouldn’t budge from her efforts.

She surveyed her surroundings. The room appeared slightly larger than one commonly found in an inn. Its expensive furnishes made anything she seen in the Fortemps manor seem pale in comparison. The luxuries of royals, but she didn’t see anything she’d prefer as a weapon.

Valere lifted a hand to her forehead, feeling the texture of fabric still wrapped around her head. She untied and removed it, studying the cloth used to conceal her third eye. It startled her when she recognized the cloth as part of Zenos’ sash. She had little time to ponder why he went so far as to use his own clothing to hide her secret when she heard a doorknob turning. Her hand shot upwards and covered her third eye as the door opened.

A woman clad in servant’s attire briskly entered. She barely spared a glance in Valere’s direction before putting the bundle she carried on a near table. A second later, she spun around to face the warrior of light as if she just realized Valere was awake and sitting upright.  Rather than speak, the woman bolted from the room.

* * *

The maid nearly collided with Zenos in her haste. He side-stepped to avoid her as she skidded to a stop. She paled when she noticed his eyes narrowed and unamused, staring down at her with silent order to explain herself.

“F-forgive me, Lord Zenos. The warrior of light! She’s awake now!”

Ignoring the maid, Zenos immediately went to his chambers. He wasn’t surprised to see that the maid foolishly left that door open in her flight. Slowing his pace, he cautiously entered the room adjoining his.

Valere eyed him warily. She finished tying the ripped piece of his sash around her forehead before folding her hands on top of her lap. He noticed how she entwined her fingers together as if she wanted to clutch a weapon instead. Zenos gestured towards the bundle he ordered the maid to deliver.

“There’s a circlet that should suffice to hide your,” he smirked as her eyes narrowed at him. “…appearance for now.”

“Why hide my secret?” She demanded.

Zenos reached out. She stiffened but refused to flinch away as he gently caressed the side of her face with the back of his fingers. “I desire no one else to know…yet.”

He pulled his hand back when Valere moved to stand up. He caught her as he legs immediately buckled beneath her weight. Zenos settled her back onto the bed, chuckling at the rage he saw burning within her dark eyes.

“Rest.” He urged.

Valere scoffed despite adjusting herself onto her side. Her eyes blinked several times before they closed and her features relaxed. Zenos expected her to fall asleep from overexertion since the medicus had forewarned that Valere might require more rest while she wore the Allag bracelets.

“Dream of better days, my friend.”  He whispered softly. “Regain your strength for future days. Do not disappoint me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised this fanfic wasn't dead. ^ ^'
> 
> I've obtained a copy of 'Chronicles of Light', which has a short story about Zenos' childhood that will influence this fanfic. I'll warn for spoilers to that book whenever I post a chapter containing refs to it. Otherwise, I pray that Shadowbringers will finally give me more Garlean content to help explore the empire side of things. X'D
> 
> To those who do follow this fanfic, thank you. It means a lot to me that readers are interested in seeing Valere's journey continue despite my pace at getting to writing it.


	9. The dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenos has several pieces of knowledge. Now for the struggle to figure out how they fit into place before he can proceed with gaining more from Valere.

“How much time has passed?” His captive inquired as she stirred the lukewarm broth with a spoon.

“A week.” Zenos carefully sharpened a dagger on a whetstone. He discovered it in Valere’s possession during his trek to Castrum Abania and, judging the way she eyed it, the dagger meant something more to her than just a last resort weapon. The blade’s design would be antique now among Garleans, but it had once been favored during the days of the Republic. “Tell me, who did this belong to?”

“Me.”

Zenos wiped the dagger with a cloth. “Who gave it to you?”

Valere remained silent. Zenos studied the hilt, running his thumb over an area that had been sanded down. He suspected it had once been marked by something she didn’t want anyone to see. Likely the symbol of the empire, if he had to guess.

“Daggers like this one are rare. The materials used to craft it,” he tested the blade’s edge against his thumb, “were expensive in the old days before the empire’s birth. Few Garleans of lesser birth could afford them. Influential families favored them and those who achieved notable standing within the military received them.”

“I took it from Argalus that night.”

“Curious, then, why his dagger is displayed beside those belonging to Solus’ other sons in the royal armory.” Zenos returned the dagger to its sheath. “Let’s pretend you spoke truthfully. Why keep anything that belonged to the man who attacked your village? Why keep it in prestige condition after all these years?”

Valere glared at him but he could see the sadness within her eyes. “I never said the dagger belonged to that bastard. I took it from Argalus as he took it from my father.”

“Hmm.”  
Zenos reflected on his vision. He already forgot most of the villages’ faces, with the exception of Valere’s mother and the old woman. His only recollection of the village men were those who attempted to hold off the imperials and died for their effort. The village itself suggested it was located in the northern wildernesses of Garlemald, far enough that even the rural parts of the empire wouldn’t take notice.

“Only your mother was from the village, no?” He asked on a whim.

Valere didn’t respond. Instead, she lifted the bowl with shaky hands to finish off the broth.

Zenos smirked. He wondered when she’d realize her silence gave herself away. After all, she became wordless when it appeared he prodded close to the answers he sought. Unrevealing the mystery of Valere’s origins was a sort of hunt, a means to pass the time until she was well enough for him to proceed with modifying the Resonant.

A knock on the door drew their attention. The vilicus entered upon Zenos’ permission and offered a letter. “A summon from His Radiance.”

Zenos opened it and skimmed over his father’s words. “It seems I’m requested in the capital. Do be on your best behavior while I’m away. I’d hate to dispatch of any servant who fails to keep you within my villa or harms you while you’re still healing.”

Valere’s eyes widened in momentary shock before she glanced at the vilicus. The man appeared unfazed by Zenos’ threat as he gathered the tray used to hold her supper and left them alone. She cleared her throat. “Varis doesn’t wish to see the warrior of light?”

“He does.” Zenos tossed the dagger into the bed beside her. “However, if my ruse for keeping you at my villa instead of the capital is to work, I need to leave you here in the concubine’s keep.”

“The what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Zenos would take figuring out Valere's past as a sort of hunt. Forewarning, I will be referencing Zenos' short-story in chapters to come. I will mention 'there will be spoilers' in each of the specific chapter summaries when I post them. 
> 
> On other news, Valentine--heart from Tumblr has made artwork fro Argalus based on the benchmark model I made for him. If you want to see, I've posted both on my Tumblr ( Rhodeswesterfeld ).

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Tumblr user, Valentine--heart, who's surprised me by creating a younger Valere in a mod of ffxiv Legacy. Like Valere's journey in BoM, I hope to share her beginnings as a warrior of light someday soon, too. ^ ^
> 
> Update: 4/4/2019 
> 
> I'm sorry for the lack of updates on this particular fanfic. It will be continued! Irl things have changed (for the better) and I've been adjusting to that, as well as researching more for future BoM chapters.


End file.
